In using a rifle or other firearm, it is desirable to have the cartridges or ammunition of the firearm close at hand. Thus, the ammunition can be readily placed in the firearm and fired without having to perform other time consuming steps.
Prior U.S. patents pertinent to this general subject matter include the following:
______________________________________ 214,823 1,562,641 1,199,635 4,299,343 1,326,016 4,773,576 1,338,797 4,860,478 ______________________________________
For the most part, the ammunition holders of the above mentioned patents have one or more drawbacks. Thus, improvements in the way ammunition holders are used are needed. The present invention has been developed to solve some of the problems posed by the structures of the foregoing patents; thus, the present invention satisfies certain needs for improved clip wraps for holding clips of ammunition on a firearm.